


Three Minor Details (Fine Jewel Contracting)

by mistyzeo



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Three Minor Details (Fine Jewel Contracting)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fine Jewel Contracting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120004) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



  * Jensen meets Sandy in Rio de Janeiro, at the peak of Carnivale. She's dressed in feathers only, barely covering up her good bits, but from what Jensen's seen in the street in the last week he's a little surprised she even bothered. She's also robbing the same bank he is, and they run into each other in the middle of the vault, Sandy with her feathers and her laughably classic fabric bags. They might as well have dollar signs on them. Jensen is wearing his usual black on black, and had only just realized that morning how out of place he looked. They both freeze, staring, and then Sandy starts to laugh.

"Well," she says in English, "I guess we'll have to share!"

  * Jared knows Danneel from a job in Italy, when he got directions to a locksmith from a friend of a friend. He turned up at her studio, confused, and she greeted him up to her elbows in clay, sculpting a replica of something Jared knew wasn't an original.

"Keys?" she said. "Yeah, I do keys. I can do any key you want."

"Even one you haven't seen?" Jared asked, teasing.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She had a smear of clay drying on her cheek. "I don't need to see it in person," she said. "You get me a picture, and I'll make you a copy."

  * Aldis drove stunt cars for six years before he got into anything shadier than California's palm-tree-lined boulevards. It wasn't an accident: he knew a girl, a PA on set once, who asked him to drive her to her brother's friend's house. She had to pick something up for her brother, she said. Aldis knew right away something was wrong, but he wasn't sure she had any idea. He drove her there, offered to come in while she got whatever it was, and ended up dodging bullets and dragging the girl, terrified but unhurt, back into the car. He made his escape in less than ten minutes, finding every side street and throughway that got them free of their pursuers and avoided the highway.

"Damn," the girl said, when it was all over and she was no longer hyperventilating, "you should get paid for that shit."





End file.
